


Temper

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Laszlo is Laszlo, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: This is my first fic for this fandom, but I've been obsessed with the show and this ship since I binge watched the series on Netflix when we finally got it here in the UK recently.  I'm a bit nervous (always am when writing for fandom I've never written for before) as there are some truly awesome fics on here, I just wish there were more! Special mentions go to misanthropiclycanthrope and Draycevixen whose fics I'm loving in particular :)This was going to be a one shot but there probably will be another chapter, as an idea is already forming in my head, lol. Though I'm notoriously bad at fic updates so bear with me :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, but I've been obsessed with the show and this ship since I binge watched the series on Netflix when we finally got it here in the UK recently. I'm a bit nervous (always am when writing for fandom I've never written for before) as there are some truly awesome fics on here, I just wish there were more! Special mentions go to misanthropiclycanthrope and Draycevixen whose fics I'm loving in particular :) 
> 
> This was going to be a one shot but there probably will be another chapter, as an idea is already forming in my head, lol. Though I'm notoriously bad at fic updates so bear with me :)

 

 

“You’re not going to find what we’re looking for in that one.”

 

John and Laszlo were in the study at 283 East 17th Street poring over various medical journals, anatomical diagrams and psychiatry books trying to gain more insight into the child killer they were pursuing.

“Well, then direct me as to which volume I should be reading so that we don’t waste any further time. “ John’s patience was waning, even after all these years Laszlo could still push his buttons.  
“You would try the patience of a saint, Lazslo,” he said as his friend handed him another book by the same author, barely looking at him as he walked away.

‘And you’re hardly a saint, John.”

John prickled at the insult though he had expected it. “Thank you, Laszlo.” He hoped his tone dripped with as much sarcasm as he'd meant it to. “But I would rather be unsaintly than repressed.”

Laszlo stopped abruptly, turning back to fix a steely glare on his friend. “And if not visiting brothels and not drinking to excess as a way of self medicating to deal with grief and the loss of an engagement is your idea of repression,” he said, the hint of a cold smile lifting the corner of his mouth, “Then I am happy to remain repressed.”

“Happy?!” John almost shouted, rising from his seat and moving towards him. ”I haven’t known you to be happy in years! Perhaps for as long as I’ve ever known you!”

“Who are you to judge what is happiness, for anyone?!”

“And who are you to judge me?! And lecture me, belittle me _and_ my work! That is until you need me, need my little illustrations to draw such horrors to help you solve these ghastly crimes. “

“And what would you be doing if not helping with this, John? Drinking? Fornicating with a woman who vaguely resembles Julia? A woman whom you had to pay for?!

They were standing chest to chest now, eyes dancing with anger, John clutching the book so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Well, at least I’m not alone!”

Neither was sure who moved first but suddenly, their bodies were against each other, mouths pressed together with angered passion, arms entwined with need. John wasn’t sure what startled him the most, the fact that Laszlo wasn’t already barking at him to leave or that although this seemed wrong, it actually felt very right.  
They pulled back almost as suddenly as they had come together, breathless and wide eyed.

It was Laszlo who closed the small gap between them moments later, looking up at John but not quite making eye contact, his voice was hushed when he spoke. “Don’t think. Just turn me around.”

John’s eyes were still wide but his arms moved almost involuntarily, turning Laszlo’s body, which didn’t take much persuading and pushing him against the wood panelled wall. Laszlo leaned his forehead against his good arm. It was easier that he couldn’t see John’s face, easier that John couldn't see his face flushed with embarrassment and lust as he reached back and took John’s strong hand, bringing it round to his crotch.  
He felt quick, warm breaths on his neck. Breaths that hitched as John explored the hard mass eager to burst forth from beneath the fabric of his trousers.

Remembering with relief that he had something resembling what they needed right now John reached into his pocket and pulled out what his grandmother had given him earlier that day: an expensive lavender hand lotion wrapped in lilac paper and tied with a matching ribbon. “For Sara,” she had said when handing it to him and in response to his perplexed expression. “Tell her it’s from you.”

He unwrapped it quickly discarding the paper and ribbon and feeling a dichotomous sense of guilt and rebellion at using the gift in a manner so far from what his grandmother had intended.

He unbuttoned himself as Laszlo did the same, more deftly than John had expected for a man with only one malleable hand. John slicked some lotion along his now rock hard length, twitching under his own touch, and then moved to prime his friend. It was Laszlo’s turn now to twitch with arousal as John’s strong fingers ghosted across his hole with the curiosity of a more inexperienced man. Although he had, in fact, never done this before and assumed but wasn’t certain that Laszlo had never engaged in such things, John did know what he was doing, knew how to prepare a partner for such intrusion. He had experimented with more adventurous women at the brothels he had frequented over the years, picking things up along the way but never imagining those experiences would lead him to this moment.

He pushed one finger into the warmth of Laszlo, swiftly followed by another, scissoring them while he kissed his friends neck, hoping this wasn’t too intimate because he couldn’t help himself. But Laszlo didn’t pull away from John’s soft lips, if anything, John was certain he felt him lean into them and incline his neck for yet more kisses.

“Enough, John.”

For a moment John thought he wanted him to stop altogether and started to move back but Laszlo’s good arm came from its place against the wall and caught him, not letting him go. And then he understood. He positioned himself at Laszlo's entrance, resisting the urge to push all the way in immediately, he slid the head of his cock inside, waiting only moments after hearing Laszlo gasp then swear in German before sliding further in. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Still unsure, but urged on by Laszlo's words John pushed all the way in, knowing that neither of them could wait any longer. And then he started to thrust. Slowly for the first couple of times, letting himself adjust to this new sensation as much as Laszlo. Then faster, a little harder. In and out. In and out. Laszlo slammed the fist of his good hand against the wall, the noise thankfully muffled by the thick wood panelling, followed by another swear word in German. John took hold of him around the waist, their bodies moving in unison, jarring but rhythmic. Desperate yet steady.

Laszlo started to shudder, his body closing in on a cacophony of sensations that he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was a low gasp, almost a grunt, behind him followed by slow breaths this time on his neck as John came, filling him with warmth, and not just physically.

That feeling alone was enough to push Laszlo over the edge. His own climax hit him like a calash, but washed over him slowly. Blissful. _Intense_. What surprised him the most was how much he had needed it.

They stood there in place, John’s chest rising and falling with the same rhythm as Laszlo’s back, heaving together, each afraid to move yet and return to the horrors of the world outside this moment. Eventually John did move, stepping back and pulling up his trousers and underwear, allowing Laszlo to move and turn from the wall. They finally faced each other as they each buttoned up their trousers, smoothing down fabric and putting tousled hair back in place upon their heads.

“I….should go.”

Laszlo nodded once in response, not sure what to say instead. John turned as he opened the door and they looked at each other, still unsure what to say or how to say it. He turned away and Laszlo watched the door close behind him, listened to his footsteps down the hallway followed by the sound of the heavy front door closing seconds later.


	2. His John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As predicted I've taken a while with this second chapter, but chapter 3 is partially written so hopefully that makes up for it ;)
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos on chapter one! It helped grow my confidence in writing for this wonderful ship :) I'm loving being a part of this fandom and sooooooo happy we're getting a second season! :) 
> 
> This one is short but hope you enjoy it as I work on the next one :)

 

 

 

_Lazslo's skin was soft._

 

 

 

John had never known someone whose skin felt like silk and whose kisses tasted better than the finest wine. But he did now. He _knew_ Laszlo. 

 

"Would you beg me, John?" Lazslo murmured as he held John down in his own bed with his good arm and the weight of his naked body. "Would you drop to your knees for me?"

 

"I would." John gasped, arching his back and pushing his hips up into Lazslo as they grinded against each other, wanting to feel even more of his silken skin, to be even closer to him.

 

"What would you say, my John?" Lazslo uttered against John's lips, kissing him softly before slowly trailing his mouth down John's throat, leaving more Claret drenched kisses in his wake.

 

John shivered at the words Laszlo had chosen. _My John._    "Don't take your hands from my body. Don't move your lips from mine, Laszlo. Please. _I beg of you_."

 

"I will never, John," Lazslo whispered in his ear as John came, staining both their kindled bodies. _"My John....John...."_

 

 

 

**"John.....John....John?"**

 

 

 

He awoke to the sound of his grandmother's voice echoing from the other side of his bedroom door and realised with disappointment that he was indeed awake. Wearily, John rose from his bed and put on his robe before answering the door, hiding the stains on his pyjamas that the beautiful dream had left behind. 

 

"I recall hearing you say last night on that blasted contraption that you would meet Sara and 'the others', whoever they may be, at eight in the morning and it's now seven-thirty."

 

Too preoccupied from the dream and still disappointed, John opted not to argue with her about eavesdropping on his telephone conversations. "Thank you, gran. I'll get ready and leave at once."

 

"No breakfast?"

 

He smiled kindly kissing her on the forehead. "No time, but I promise to eat double at lunch if it will stop you worrying." 

 

"John Schuyler Moore, what am I going to do with you?" He exasperated expression had turned to a smile, chuckling softly she patted him on the cheek before turning and making her way back downstairs.

 

John washed and got dressed slowly, despite running late, as the dread of seeing Lazslo for the first time since whatever it was that had happened between them a couple of days ago. The dream had not helped, and John wondered how he was ever going to look his friend in the eyes ever again.

As he eventually put on his coat and hat and called out a goodbye to his grandmother John felt that dread sit heavily in his stomach as he made his way through the busy streets to Lazslo's house. 


	3. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out, bringing an update that didn't take weeks or months to finish! ;)  
> Annnddd chapter 4 is partially written! *insert omg's and gasps of shock here* 
> 
>  
> 
> So happy you guys are enjoying this one 'cos I'm really enjoying writing it :)

 

 

 

Sara looked around Dr Kreizler’s study at the assembled group.The Isaacson brothers were looking at something intently under a magnifying glass as Dr Kreizler himself went back and forth from them to his blackboard, making yet more notes in thick white chalk, while Cyrus came in with a book and several newspapers that Dr Kreizler thanked him for, telling him he could take the rest of the evening off if he so wished.

 

On the pretext of picking up a book from the table next to him, Sara walked over to where John was sitting alone across the room, hunched over his own stack of papers.

“I’m not going to presume to ask what has happened between you and Dr Kreizler, but it is obvious that something has."

 

John looked momentarily startled but composed himself quickly. “Sara, I do not wish to discuss -“

 

“And I am not asking you to, John, you know me too well to expect that I would pry into such matters that don’t directly concern me. But this, whatever it is, does concern me, concerns all of us." She gestured around the room. “Because we are a team now. And if two of our number have fallen out then….” she trailed off, not quite sure how that sentence should finish but trusting that John would understand her concerns.

 

John sighed with resignation. “What do you suggest I do? I know you too well to assume you don’t have a suggestion, ‘ He added with a wry smile.

 

Returning the same smile, she said,“Talk to him. Whatever it is, given all your years of friendship, you will find some way to work it out. I’m sure of that."

 

After a couple more hours, Sara suggested they retire for the night and reconvene the next day, sensing that everyone was tired, even if they didn’t want to admit it. After saying their goodbyes, she, Lucius and Marcus started to leave and John attempted to pick up his jacket, put it on presentably and hurriedly tag along with them but Sara, he realised, had engineered such a speedy exit that he was too late.

He cleared his throat as he gathered up his sketchbook. “I’ll take my leave as well.“

 

“John?”

 

“I really must dash, Lazslo. My grandmother is expecting me to join her for dinner.”

 

“Are we going to discuss what happened the other day?”

 

‘I would rather not.” John answered, looking at the carpet. “We need never mention…. _it_ …again.“

 

“As a doctor, I would say that is unwise. It is unhealthy for the mind andbody to bottle things up. Avoidance is the easy but not recommended answer, John.”

 

“Well, the easy answer is very appealing to me right now.”

 

  
“It is not as though I want to talk about such things,” Lazslo’s tone was annoyed, almost indignant. “Rather I think we should. For the sake of our friendship.”

 

John sighed,hearing echoes of Sara’s words in what Laszlo was saying.“Alright. But I wouldn’t know where to start.”

 

“Then I will start,” Lazslo said, sounding to John as if he had already been preparing what he would say.

"I…wish you had not seen me like that.”

 

“I have seen you undressed before, Lazslo, we shared a dormitory for several years.”

 

“But not like that.’ It was Lazslo's turn now to stare at the vast carpet, avoiding John's eyes. “Not…..undone. Desperate.“

His words hung in the air like a fog. _Desperate_.

 

John had only been thinking of what Lazslo thought of _him_ after what happened, not that Lazslo might be afraid of what John was thinking. “I….understand.“  John sighed again. “Honestly, I feel as though I too acted in a desperate manner. And I wish you had not seen me that way either. I’m still not sure how….or why we even…”

 

Lazslo nodded. “I have been wondering that. Analysing what led up to that moment.”

 

John seized upon this opportunity to break the tension. “Well. that sounds very unlike you, are you sure you’re feeling quite alright?”

 

Lazslo looked up, a slightly bemused expression on his face, then he saw the smirk that John wasn't even trying to hide and chuckled softly. “Your use of humour counts as avoidance, John, but…perhaps we have said all we need to about this now.”

 

John’s smirk turned to a soft smile as he replied, “ I think perhaps you’re right.”He gathered up the last of his things andLazslo walked him to the door. Their hands reached for the doorknob at the same time, fingers brushing against each other and they both froze for a moment. Lazslo moved his hand away as if he had touched a hot oven and John cleared his throat as he continued to turn the handle and open the door.

 

“See you tomorrow, John.”

 

Nodding once, John only briefly made eye contact as he said goodbye. And with that, he was gone and Lazslo was again left listening to the sound of his footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Waking Up

 

 

John hadn’t exactly slept well in years, but this was different.He sometimes had dreams, well nightmares some might say, about Julia after she left. About his brother. But this was different. These dreams were _different._

 

He had woken up again, covered in his own lust. Ashamed but sated.Or was he? He lay in the dark of his room, moonlight streaming through the drapes and pondered what it was that he really felt.  The shame was waning, for days now it had been outweighed by his desire. Was he sated from yet another passionate dream about his friend, his _best_ friend? Yes. But he wasn't satisfied. He needed more and he knew that now. What he didn't know, was what on earth he could do about it. 

 The realisation was empowering though, more empowering than John could ever have imagined. He was no longer going to try and push down what he was feeling to the darkest recesses of himself. He would, he decided as he got out of bed and made his way into his ensuite bathroom, recognise and allow it. So now, as he washed away the traces of the dream he pictured what it would be like if Laszlo was here with him, bathing his skin, touching him, wanting him. 

Minutes later he picked up clean pyjamas from his dresser drawer, pausing with them in his hands, the smooth cotton under his fingertips reminding him of how soft Laszlo’s skin had felt in his dreams. In one decisive move he let go of them and closed the drawer, moving instead to the other side of the room and taking down his suit from where it hung on the wardrobe door. He disallowed himself to think as he dressed and moved soundlessly but swiftly downstairs, not wanting any doubt to enter his already clouded mind. He stopped only, and momentarily to check his reflection in the large ornate mirror that hung by his grandmother’s front door before leaving and disappearing into the night.

 

 

                                         ***************

 

 

Laszlo tried splashing his face with cold water for the second time, reluctantly looking at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink in his bathroom. He had never particularly liked what gazed back him, but tonight was different. Tonight he was questioning himself, questioning everything and it showed on his tired face. He tossed aside a hand towel after drying himself, walking slowly back into his bedroom as he mulled over what was swirling around his head.  He picked up the corner of his bedcovers with his good hand but stopped before getting back in, feeling the heavy fabric beneath his fingertips that usually shielded him from the harsh cold of the New York night air. Tonight however, those same covers were like a furnace. His body kindled whether waking or sleeping, the air felt positively electric. _Everything_ was heat. 

He dropped the covers and headed to his closet instead, pulling out a suit and putting it on as hurriedly yet presentably as he could manage. He decided as he descended the stairs that not waking Cyrus or Stevie to drive him and risking being out alone at this time of night was in this case worth it. 

He checked his reflection as he flew past the hallway mirror and pulled the front door open. "John?!" 

John's face registered the same look of surprise as his hand hovered over the door knocker, frozen in mid-air. 

 

"What are you doing here, at this hour?"

 

Suddenly unsure of how he would answer, John deflected. "I might ask you where you're going in the middle of the night, alone!" 

 

"I....." Laszlo searched his mind for the right response but found none. 

 

"Laszlo?"

 

The truth was the only thing that reached his lips, so he spoke it as his shoulders slumped and he moved aside for John to come in from the cold.  "To you. I was coming to you, John.

 

_I had a dream."_

 

 

 


	5. We Own Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghgh I feel like I've been writing this chapter on and off for ages, sorry for the delay, I know a few of you have been waiting to read what happens next after I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, lol! 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy it!  
> BTW, the chapter title comes from a fanvid I made for this ship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU8oaUqLDs4  
> The fic and vid don't go together but the title seemed perfect for this chapter :)

 

 

With one swift movement, John closed the door and pushed Laszlo up against the wall in the hallway. “Tell me of the dream.”

 

“John, I can’t.”

 

“I have been having dreams too.”

 

“About us?”

 

John nodded, again sharing the look of surprise on Laszlo's face.

 

“So tell me, Laszlo, I beg of you”

 

“We were in my bed….we were…” Laszlo couldn’t even bring his eyes to meet John’s eyes, leave alone finish the sentence.

 

John leaned in even closer, his cheek brushing against the roughness of Laszlo’s beard. “What were we doing?”

 

“We were…..making love.”

 

John released a sigh, low and with almost a shudder within it.  “Don't stop.” 

Was he pleading or commanding? Laszlo wasn’t sure, but his tone made him meet John’s eyes finally. “I…dreamt I was in my bed. I felt kisses on my neck….warm skin on my naked back. It felt so familiar I knew before I turned around that it was you, John. “

 

“What happened when you turned to face me?”

 

"I…caressed your face….put my lips to yours. You touched me….put your hands on...on my….."  Laszlo blushed, looking away from his friend, afraid he may have said too much.

 

John wanted to know more, how the intimacy had progressed and how it compared with his own dreams. But he didn't want to push Laszlo and scare him away completely. "And how did it feel?"

 

Laszlo looked at him again, surprising John with how intently he looked into his eyes, almost defiantly. “It was glorious.”

 

John nodded, smiling now in recognition, and moving back a step.  “Show me where you sleep.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say, 'Take me to your bedroom,'  though it was all that he wanted at this moment and he just hoped that Laszlo wouldn’t just turn him away now.

 

He didn’t. It took a few agonising seconds but Laszlo pushed himself offthe wall and walked past John, with an almost whispered, “This way.” And John followed. Up the staircase, Quietly past rooms he suspected belonged to Cyrus and Stevie. And one that he knew had belonged to Mary. One that had not changed since her death, and likely never would. A mausoleum to someone John knew he could never replace, but he hoped there was enough space in Laszlo’s heart for him as well.

 

When they reached Laszlo’s room, he entered first leading the way for John who shut the door behind them and turned to Laszlo, not hesitating for a moment as he took his friends face in both hands and kissed him. Passionately. Wantonly.

He felt Laszlo hard against his own growing arousal as the alienist opened his mouth just enough for John’s tongue to meet his. And everything was perfection for a few moments, until Laszlo gently pulled away. 

 

“John, we should think about this.”

 

“Like you were thinking when you were on your way to my home in the middle of the night?” John said softly. “What did you want to happen when I answered my door?”

 

“I…"

 

“Yes?”

 

“I wanted …. I wanted this.”

 

“Then I suggest we don’t think anymore.“John started to slip off Laszlo’s jacket being careful with his arm. “ I have done far too much thinking about this, all of this, over the past few days.” He cast aside his own jacket, undoing the buttons on his shirt as Laszlo watched and discarding it to the floor. “Damn the consequences now.”

Their shallow breaths met in the small space between them, dancing like two figures in a ballroom, creating a beautiful soft sound that echoed with lust andneed. Laszlo put his hand to John’s bare chest, running it curiously over the skin he had seen before but never felt.Their lips met again and eyes closed as Laszlo’s hand wandered down John’s chest, his fingertips taking in the new sensation of John’s hair and warm skin. He loosened John’s trousers one-handed, just enough to slip his hand past the waistband and feel how hard John was, stroking him through the plain, thin fabric of his underwear, eliciting a low gasp from him that he was sure he had heard in his dream.

John walked him backwards until they fell on to the bed, pulling off the layers of clothing that remained. It was then that John remembered he didn’t have a fortuitous gift of hand lotion with him this time. “Do you have anything we can….uh…use to….”

 

It took Laszlo a moment to realise what he meant but then gestured to his bedside table “Will that suffice?”

 

John looked across to see a small bottle of beard oil on the sparsely occupied table and almost smiled. It reminded him of their Harvard days, sharing a dorm, and of when Laszlo had started growing his facial hair and learning to groom it. “That’ll donicely.”

 

He reached over and picked it up, dropping it next to them on the bed before moving over Laszlo once again to kiss him. First his mouth. Then down his neck as the alienist arched his back and grabbed a fistful of John's hair with his good hand. Then down further. Slowly and without hesitation, he kissed along Laszlo’s arm. The one that he never let anyone see bare leave alone touch. Or kiss. Except for Mary. And now John.  Sensing how self-conscious Laszlo was, John said simply. “I want you, Laszlo. All of you.”

 

Laszlo closed his eyes as John’s soft kisses continued, to enjoy the sensation as he relaxed into it, and so John wouldn’t see that his eyes were shining with unshed tears.  John’s mouth caressed Laszlo’s body, dipping and gliding across bone and muscle to the melody of Laszlo’s breaths and soft, almost inaudible moans. The alienist opened his eyes to watch John kissing up and down the insides of his thighs and saw that he was smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“Your skin is as soft as I dreamt it would be.”

 

“Tell me more about your dreams. I think it only fair since I have already divulged my own.”

  
‘Most of them were not dissimilar to this……but…..” John moved his lips across Laszlo’s thigh, skimming lightly over his hip bone to plant a soft kiss to his throbbing length.

 

Laszlo’s breath hitched, and his next word came out as more of a gasp then actual speech. “Yes?”

 

“I particularly enjoyedthe one where you were on top.”

 

Laszlo raised an eyebrow. “That sounds….intriguing.”

 

John smirked. “Indeed.’

 

“Perhaps we should be…acting that particular dream out tonight.,” Laszlo said, a smirk now playing at the corners of his mouth too.

 

John sat up, still wearing the same expression as he straddled Laszlo and reached for the bottle of oil. “Perhaps next time.”

 

“You seem very sure there’s going to bea next time.”

 

"I suppose, “ John said as he slicked some of the oil along his aching cock, “That depends on how satisfactory we both find this encounter.” His wry smile changed to a small, reassuring one as he bent low over Laszlo, and positioned himself. "I'm going to go slowly at first, but tell me if I'm hurting you."

 

Laszlo nodded, then bit his lip, as John pushed just the head of his cock slick with the oil inside him, teasing him open. John let him adjust to it before pushing in further, planting kisses to Laszlo's mouth and chest between every new intrusion. 

Laszlo wrapped his legs around John, feeling every inch of his length now deep within him.  And then John began to thrust, slow and shallow. _In and out._   A little faster and harder accompanied by deeper kisses. 

_In and out._

_In and out_. Was the rhythm the same as that day in the study, Laszlo wondered as he tightened his grip in John’s hair. Everything felt the same. Everything felt good. Perhaps, he decided, even better.

 

“Don’t think,” John whispered in his ear, echoing Laszlo’s own words from the other day as his thrusts became more rapid. 

 

“How did you-?”

 

But John cut him off with a kiss. “I know you far too well, Laszlo. You never stop thinking.” He smiled down at him as they moved with each other, and Laszlo couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“I believeyou know me too well John.” Laszlo closed his eyes again, letting the deep thrusts resonate through his body as he felt heat pool deep within him, starting to wash over his whole being. _“My John.”_

 

John almost stopped. _Almost._ “What did you say?” His own orgasm was building, like a tumultuous wave about to break on a beach.

 

Laszlo’s eyes opened, searching John’s face for a clue as to why he was surprised. He tightened his legs around John’s body, involuntarily as he came and uttered two words. _“My John.”_

 

“You said that in my dream," John murmured, as his warmth once again filled Laszlo deep inside. His body tensed as Laszlo shuddered gently underneath him with the aftershocks of an orgasm as beautiful as the last one John had given him. 

He looked up, one hand on John’s face as their breaths echoed around the room, smiling, almost laughing in disbelief. “Then perhaps, John Moore, I know _you_ as well as you know me.”

 

John made a sound, a low chuckle, before bending his head to kiss Laszlo again. Deeply, and yes he had to admit to himself, _lovingly_.Unable. to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed next to him on the bed. Still breathless.Exhausted. And finally satisfied.  After a few moments they turned their aching bodies towards each other, smiling almost nervously, their faces flushed from exertion and the exposure that only comes with the kind of intimacy they’d just shared.

 

Laszlo’s eyelids felt heavy. “I fear I may fall asleep at any moment, John.“

 

John pulled the quilt uparound Laszlo’s shoulders and his own, kissing him gently on the forehead. “I shall take it as a compliment .”

 He watched him fall asleep and for a while after. The way his chest rose and fell and how his eyelashes fluttered as he dreamt. Which made John wonder, as he too fell into a finally peaceful slumber, _'Oh Laszlo, are you dreaming of me?'_


	6. Dinner At Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite getting distracted with that new John/Laszlo fanvid, I finally finished chapter 6! 
> 
> I'm honestly not sure if there will be more as I'm not sure what direction to take it in but I'll leave it open for now in case any romantic or just plain naughty ideas occur to me, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

 

 

“It’s good to see that you and Doctor Kreizler have reconciled.”

 

Once again Sara had surprised John as the assembled group worked in Laszlo’s study,

 

“We have.” He looked up at her, returning her warm smile and trying very hard not to grin as the images of just how they had ‘reconciled’ played in his mind.“And thank you, for your advice.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                   ********************

 

 

The day seemed to wear on. Endless conversations about gruesome details and poring over pages of books and medical journals, punctuated only by Cyrus or Stevie bringing in coffee or yet more reading material.

 

Stealing glances at Laszlo was all John could do until they were finally alone. Late afternoon, as everyone else left, John dawdled as he gathered up his things, looking around for his sketchbook which he knew full well was already in his jacket, as a way not to leave with them.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.”

 

Laszlo felt the now familiar sensation of John’s warm breath on his neck and a strong hand wrapping around his waist from behind and smiled. He turned to face him and leaned back against the bookcase they were next to. "Is that all you've been waiting to do?" 

 

John put one hand on the bookcase, just above Laszlo's shoulder, and leaned in. "Among other things." 

 

Laszlo moved very slowly forward and John though perhaps he would be kissed. Or touched. 

 

“Help me with my boots please, John.”Laszlo moved gently past him to the middle of the room and put one foot up on an elaborately embroidered footstool. John raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think, but he followed his friend anyway and hoped as he knelt in front of him that taking off his boots would lead to the removal of more clothing. He undid one and eased it off Laszlo’s foot then did the same with the other.

 

“And now my trousers.”

 

John looked up at him slowly and though he didn’t show it, Laszlo was pleased with the expression of surprise on his face. He slid the footstool sideways with his now shoeless foot leaving nothing between them.

 

“Undo them, John.”

 

“What if we are interrupted? “

 

“Stevie is with Cyrus, running an errand for me at a bookstore. We will not be disturbed.”

 

John nodded slowly and raised his hands to Laszlo’s trousers. He’d been so thrown off guard by Laszlo’s request and then focused on actually undoing the boots, he'd failed to notice just how hard Laszlo had gotten. He freed his erection, holding it in his hand. Could he really feel the blood pulsating through his friend rock hard cock or was he simply imagining it, he wondered as he cautiously took Laszlo into his mouth, putting lips just around the head first. A sigh echoed from Laszlo’s mouth, small and low, and he put his hand to John’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.His hand moved into John’s hair as the illustrator opened his mouth to take more of Laszlo inside and then started to suck. Slowly. Purposefully. Adjusting to and then immersing himself in yet another new sensation. He felt Laszlo’s hand grip tighter in his hair as he slid his mouth up and down more rapidly, embracing the choking sensation each time Laszlo's length filled his throat.When his mouth filled with a bitter but not unwelcome warmth, he swallowed instinctively, looking up through watery eyes to see Laszlo, slack-jawed and breathless gazing back down at him.  John took the pocket square from his jacket and wiped his eyes and mouth, that wore just the hint of a smirk and watched Laszlo halfheartedly do up his trousers. 

‘As enjoyable as that was, am I to expect nothing from this encounter?” He said, rising a little unsteadily from the floor.

 

“I have every intention of reciprocating,”

Laszlo pushed him to sit in a nearby armchair, taking him by surprise. yet again. He put one knee between John’s legs, forcing them open and leaned down to kiss him. Hard and deeply as he realised the new taste on John’s lips was a heady mix of them both. Reluctantly he broke away from John's mouth to move onto to what he'd planned, fantasized about, in the moments he'd allowed his mind to digress from focusing on the case.  He gestured to his shirt. ‘Open this.”

 

John did as he asked, running one strong hand across his bare chest, wanting as desperately as he did in his dream to feel as close to Laszlo’s soft skin as possible as Lazlo got to work on john's trousers.   "You are remarkably adept at undoing trousers with one hand, Laszlo. I’m starting to wonder if you’ve had a lot of practice ."

 

“Not at all. I am merely determined as with any task, especially if it leads to a favourable conclusion.”

 

“Mmm..and what, pray tell, is the favourable outcome you’re hoping for?”

 

“Undoing you.” 

 

The soft smirk he'd been wearing dropped from John's face. This was a side of Laszlo he'd never seen and was so unnervingly like his dream he felt himself get harder and his mouth went dry. He ran his tongue over his lips as Laszlo pulled his almost achingly hard cock from his trousers and started to stroke.  Slowly, almost cautiously at first as he got used to how John's flesh felt in his hand,  Then faster, more rhythmic pumps as John's fingernails dug into the soft arms of the chair. 

 

 

“Tell me of your dream. The one you spoke of last night.  _My John._ ”

 

John bit his lip as his breathing quickened. Those words did something to him, something he couldn't even begin to articulate. And Laszlo knew it.

“You were….on top of me in my bed.Holding me down with your body as we moved against each other.  I could feel you. Every inch of you. Your hardness against mine. You asked me…” John’s breath hitched as the rhythm of Laszlo’s strokes seemed to hit every part him, as if his hand was an extension of John’s own body. “…asked me if I would drop to my knees for you. And now you know I would.

  
Laszlo’s lips parted as if he were about to speak but no words seemed adequate in response to John’s. So he leaned down and kissed him instead.

 

“I didn't want to wake up.”John whispered as Laszlo pulled back just enough from his mouth. He took a shuddering breath, looking deeply into Laszlo’s eyes as he came.

 

They stayed just like that for a few moments, John looking up at Laszlo, both breathless and not ready to wrench their eyes from each other's faces. John willed himself to move, to catch Laszlo’ lips with his own but it was the alienist once again who kissed him first.It was soft and tender and John marvelled at how differently Laszlo could kiss him depending on the moment, and how he could feel those differences so acutely already.

When their lips parted,Laszlo moved back slowly. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his trouser pocket, used it to wipe his hand then once again kneeled between John’s legs and gently cleaned him up too before putting him back in his trousers. John wasn’t sure how to take this kind of affection from a man who was almost always so frustratingly stoic but he hoped he'd see more of this side of him.

 

“If that was that the prelude to you being on top then perhaps I should stay here again tonight.”

 

“Actually, I have reserved my usual box at the opera and booked us a table at Delmonico's”

 

“So all of this was just buttering me up before the torture of La Boheme?”

 

“Madame Bovary.” Laszlo corrected. “And I thought this a good way for us to spend time together in a social setting without arousing suspicion.”

 

“So you basically planned us an evening of courtship?”

 

“I merely bought tickets for the opera and a table at our favourite restaurant.”

 

“Which is exactly what I would do if were courting someone.”

 

“I..well…” Laszlo had begun to blush and his voice had more than a tone of annoyance. “Don’t look at me like that John”

 

“Like what?”

 

“With a grin on your face. You are enjoying this.”

 

“If you mean enjoying the sight of the great Doctor Kreizler blushing at the thought of courting me, then yes, I am.”

 

“Than perhaps I should just cancel if you find the idea of spending an evening with me so amusing.”

 

“Oh, come now, Laszlo. After what we have just engaged in and what we shared last night, do you really think that I feel no connection? That I wouldn’t want to spend time with you as ….as….” John hesitated because he really didn’t know how to describe what Laszlo was to him now. What they were to each other. “….someone I’m courting.”

 

Laszlo looked at him wearing an expression that perfectly personified the word ‘speechless.’  He nodded once and mustered some words in response. ‘Then….I will pick you up at eight.Cyrus will be driving me.”

 

John tried unsuccessfully to suppress another grin.

 

“Alright….” Laszlo chuckled softly, looking down at the carpet and then back up at John. “This does sound a little like courtship.”

 

“Well,” John said as he headed towards the door, “I certainly won’t turn down being wined and dined. I will be waiting at the window for your calash to arrive outside, wearing my best clothes.”

 

“Stop it, John.”

 

Pleased that Laszlo had finally succumbed to his teasing and found humour in their unusual circumstances, he leaned in and kissed him quickly, then disappeared through the doorway and called out behind him.  “I’ll see you at eight!”

 

 

Laszlo listened to him leave, feeling a lot happier than the last time he’d heard John’s footsteps echoing away down the hall. 

 

 


End file.
